


The Journey of a Lifetime

by Anonymous



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Family Issues, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Issues, Implied Hypomania, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Transphobia, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queer Character, Self-Esteem Issues, Stubborn Original Character, honestly six and xylon are just vilified by the legion like, i started rough but i swear my writing gets better, internalized polyphobia, most robots are synths, notably: some securitrons and victor and house, polyship, pronouns: moon/moon/moons/moons/moonself, publishing first drafts. will undergo editing when story is finished., sporadic updates due to my inability to focus on one thing for a while, wait if the legion's sexist what's stopping them from being transphobic?, xylon kinda has some identity issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An adventure is where there isn't a destinationA quest is where the task matters more than the process of completing itA journey is where the trip matters more than the destinationThe first time Xylon tried to leave somewhere, moon got seriously injured. Moon has resided in Goodsprings since then.Moon isn't a child anymore, and one day moon decided on a whim to leave. Moon leaves Goodsprings with Victor and makes haste for the Strip, with intent to prove that moon can do something correctly, and to work through some personal issues of moons.Besides, the lights on the Strip are really nice too, right?
Relationships: Implied Female Courier/Original Character, Original Character/Victor/House
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: None!  
> Word count: 1,670

I set my boxes down, shaking my head and looking around. “Your house is dusty, you know?” 

“It doesn’t bother me. Is it really that evident? There’s dust everywhere, anyway.” We all lived in a small, rural town. 

“Yeah, it really is evident, even our shack is cleaner than this place.” 

Doc Mitchell sighed, staring at the boxes. “Thanks for bringing these by. I know how hard it is for you to do those things… Speaking of, when are you and Victor leaving?”

“Hopefully soon-” I walked to the door and he followed me- “We want to be gone by tomorrow afternoon.” 

“You know you’re taking up a monumental task, right? I hope you don’t plan on taking the I-15.” 

“We’re not that reckless. We’re going through highway ninety-five. It’ll take longer, but that’s why this is a journey. The trip matters more than the destination.” I opened the door a crack, and took my hand off the knob. “So this is probably the last we’ll see of each other.” 

“You have caps, right? You can always come back to me if need be, Xylon.” 

“I know- I know- I just hope it won’t come to that though. Don’t worry, I still know my home’s in Goodsprings. Don’t act like we’re about to fall off the face of the earth!” 

He put his hand on my shoulder. “I know. It’s just good to see you pursuing your ambitions. You’ve grown a lot.” 

I rolled my eyes like I was talking to a friendly parent figure. “Okay, okay, I get it!” 

He looked outside, then beckoned towards me. I looked out at the few houses and the plentiful dirt and sand. “The world’s out there. Tell me all about it when you return.” 

I walked outside and I sat in silence for a few moments, letting the heat from outside wash over my body like a blanket. The world was vast, and I was going to experience a lot of it. “I plan on it.” He nodded before closing the door softly. 

I inhaled and looked around. I walked down the hill on the partially-destroyed road as I went to our shack. I greeted farmers as I walked by. I’ve known these people for years, and I was about to leave them for an extended period of time. I opened the rusty door to our make-shift shack and went inside, closing the door behind me. Others around town have offered me a better place to stay, but I refused. I liked Victor, and I’d rather be here with him than anywhere without him. “Aye! What’s up!” 

“You don’t needta yell, y’know?” 

“Yeah, I’m aware of that. Consider this though: my voice echos in here.” 

“What will I do with ya, honestly?” 

I tilted my head and spoke in a higher pitch. “Journey with me across the Mojave to the Strip?” 

He nodded and raised his eyebrows, staring at me. “Ah, shouldn’t you be getting to bed, then? We have a biig day ahead of ourselves.” Victor taunted me, putting his hands up. 

“Shouldn’t you get to bed, too?” I taunted back. 

He put his hands down and tilted his head defiantly. “I don’t needta sleep, I’m a synth. You are a human, though.” 

I stuck my tongue out. “Oh boo, that ain’t fair! C’mon!” 

He chuckled, putting his hands up once more. “How’s about this. You go lay down and I’ll be there in a few moments, okay?”

I rolled my eyes. “Fine, but I’ll be counting the moments!” I turned around and strode towards the bed. Throwing myself down upon it, I looked around. Just us both and our small, metal shack. It wasn’t big enough for us to hide anything from each other, so when someone needed to do something they’d usually step outside or they’d kick the other person out. At first, it was annoying. As I adjusted to Victor’s presence, though, we got more comfortable living together. As a result, we didn’t have to kick the other party out too often. 

I heard the oven click-click-click as he turned it off. He then walked over and laid down next to me. “How do you feel about tomorrow?” 

“Scared and anxious. I’m also really excited, though.” 

"Are ya, pardner? It won’t be too bad, promise. You’re a fine fighter, even with your disadvantage. I reckon you’ll make it to Vegas just fine.” 

“Victor,” I turned over, “tell me about New Vegas.” 

He shifted before speaking. “Well… It’s got all those pretty lights you love so much- and it’s the place where you can make or break a fortune. There’s something there for everyone.” 

“I like the pretty lights at night. They light everything up and they look really cool…” 

He chuckled. “Darlin’ you’re starting to slur a little. You’re tired, so go to bed.” I turned over and did as requested, knowing this could be my last night in a mildly comfortable bed.

I banged a pot against the stove impatiently. Victor shot up and turned his head towards me. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were narrow as he stared me down. Ignoring him, I spoke loudly. “Rise and shine! We gotta go!”  


“Would it kill you to not bang the pot against the stove?”

“Probably!” I put down the pot and strode over to him. “Come on! We got places to be and daylight is scarce!” I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him up, much to his dismay. He stumbled over to the door, putting all his weight on the knob. He looked up at me through lidded eyes.

“Are you coming?”

  
“Yeah! I already packed ‘n everything!” I grabbed my cross-body bag from the floor and Victor helped me put it on. He opened the door and I jumped outside. The heat hit my body and I exhaled. “This is it, Victor.”

  
“You’re excited. Can’t say I blame ya, though.” I started walking and he jogged by my side. He walked with me, falling behind every-so-often. “If you keep walkin’ so fast, I’ll never make it to Vegas.” I stopped and waited for him. He slouched slightly as he stopped by my side. “You might be able to stand the heat but, darlin’, I might overheat if you go too fast.”

  
“Sorry, we can go at a better pace, then.” I stopped suddenly and looked around. “How do we get out of town?”

  
“Road will take us south or so. Unless you feel like gettin’ stung by a million cazadors.”

  
“Alright, we go south!” I spun around then turned to look at Victor. “Where’s south?”

  
He bent down and tapped my bag. “Shouldn’t you have a compass in there?”

  
I walked past him towards the general store. “No!” I took off in a run, jumping up the steps and throwing open the door. I looked around, examining the wares.

  
“Shouldn’t you be outta town by now, Xylon?” I was temporarily blinded by my hair as I turned around. I ran my hand through it and walked around the coolers to the counter.  


“We need a compass. Food too, probably.”   


Chet, the shopkeeper, mumbled to himself before going into the back room. The shop was dusty and dark, but it carried the scent of wood. I heard the shop’s door close behind me and the sound of footsteps approaching me. “You can say something, Victor. He just went in the back to find a compass- and some food.” I whirled around using my feet and legs and I used my hand to hold my hair back.   


“I’ll prolly ask ‘bout ammo, too. I still think your decision to use melee weapons is strange.”   


“I think I can do it,” I put my hand down and used it to support my weight against the desk, “I believe in myself.” I turned around towards Chet, smiling. “How long have you been here?”  


“Only a few seconds, no need to worry. I found you a functional compass.” I leaned back on my feet and I dug around in my bag, taking out some caps and putting them on the counter. He took them and held out the compass, which I took and put in my bag. I turned around and strode outside, leaving Victor to get what he needs. Chet never gave me food, but it didn’t matter too much. I sat on the ground and took out a weathered map and traced our markings to our destination. My bag sat on one end of the map, and my leg on the other so it’d stay folded out. The map was tearing along it’s folds, and the only really distinguishable element on it was the pencil markings below circles resembling towns. You could try to rub off the pencil, but it probably wouldn’t work too well.   


Victor’s shadow covered the map and I looked up, pulling my finger away from the pencil marks. “What’re ya doin’ on the ground, pardner? You’ll get dirt all over ya!”  


I smiled. “Camouflage against raiders!”   


“I think they’ll notice us anyway, Xylon.” He took a knee next to me and took the map. I dug for the compass in my bag, taking it out and pointing south. “The Mojave.”  


“I think we’ll be fine.” I bent my head down and adjusted the strap to my bag on my shoulder. Victor folded the map and held it in one hand to help me get back up. I put the compass in my bag and grasped his hand, letting him pull me up. I let go of his hand and dusted myself off, taking out the compass again and laying it flat in my palm. 

He stared off. “South.” He looked back towards me.  “I’m ready when you are.” I looked at the map and traced a route along the roads that never ended.   


“We can’t get there in a day, we’ll have to stop at Mojave Outpost… Whatever that is.”  


“We can probably go farther in a day, though.”  


“No, no… We shouldn’t travel at night, it’s really dark and we don’t have any flashlights or anything. At least ‘Mojave Outpost’ sounds fairly safe, even if it’s abandoned.” He agreed reluctantly, and we began walking. There was no party there to bid us farewell. There was just us walking into the wide and, frankly, plain Mojave.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer died on me last week, so I had to make-do with my phone. I'll try to fix formatting and dumb mistakes soon. 
> 
> TW: Gecko death, mild (and probably inaccurate) details of Xylon collecting meat from a gecko. Slight hinting at past trauma.

I pulled out my machete, poking and swiping at the road as we walked. It's only been five minutes and the silence was already awkward. Victor exclaimed loudly before reaching for my bag. I pulled back. "What the hell?"

"Take out that damn radio you always carry, I'm not walking in silence until we get to the Outpost." I glared at him as I put away my machete before opening my bag and taking out the radio. A while back, I found a way to take radio parts and fit them into a smaller space. Since then, the pocket radio never left my side. Granted, there were probably other pocket radios out there, but this one was mine! I liked it a lot, obviously! I turned the knob around, listening to it click. I fiddled with it until I got it to work. I placed it in my bag and closed it. It was muffled, but we could still hear the music well enough to enjoy it. "I'm not too sure about why you enjoy Radio New Vegas so much..."

I turned my head to the side, my eyes widening and my eyebrows raised. "Really? It's nice to me though! Constant music is... annoying. Especially with the utter lack of diversity in music we have."

"But it's an AI that _mostly_ plays on a loop! Sure, it'll give ya news. When there isn't any new stuff goin' on, though, isn't it boring and repetitive?"

"I think it's fine..." He sighed before mumbling an apology, pushing his hat down on his head. At least the silence was filled by the radio softly humming 'Where Have You Been All My Life'. Sure, enemies might hear it, but I believe we'll be okay! I hopped over a crack on the road and ran back to Victor. "Heeey what do you think we'll find? I wanna find some geckos!"

"The geckos will try to kill_ you, I know you're aware of that."

"I'll slash 'em." My eyes narrowed as I leaned forward.

Victor laughed. "Sure, if I don't shoot 'em first."

"If you shoot me I'll slash _you."_

"Oh calm down! I won't shoot ya, promise. I think we can make this work with some coordination." Hey he quoted me! Kind of... "I'll shoot them and when we're noticed, you can 'slash 'em' as you say."

I sighed, leaning my head into my hand. It suddenly seemed like I could hear the crunching of every bit of dirt on the road we walked on. "What if there's a buncha stuff though? Like it's something stronger or it's a lotta geckos? I don't stand a chance- and I know you _won't dare aim and fire that gun anywhere near me."_

"Then... I dunno."

"You just... _dunno?"_

He shrugged the issue off. "Yep. We'll have to figure it out later." I looked around wildly before staring at him, my eyes wide. Oh, we're _so_ fucked.

The sun beat down upon us as we strode along. I bobbed to the beat of 'Big Iron' as Victor watched for enemies. He suddenly stopped me. "Would ya look at that?" I looked up and moved my hair our of my face, turning in the direction he was pointing to. I moved my hand down over my eyes to cover the sun.

"I don't think I get what you mean?"

He walked over to a sign by the crossroads, waving me over. He took out our map, opening it and holding it against the sign. "See? Here's where we are." He moved his hand to a spot on the map. My hand left my head and moved to hold open the map. "So look, if I'm right... If we head right we'll land in Primm."

"Ooh hey! Maybe we'll find a good melee weapon for you there." I jumped back waving my arm frantically. "I kinda _want_ it to be inhabited. But, like, what if it isn't? Then we can ransack the whole place!"

"Far as I know, Primm isn't empty. Sorry, kiddo."

I stopped waving my arms and I straightened my posture, looking downwards. "I'm not a kid anymore, y'know?"

"Literally and figuratively. You've experienced more than I ever will, unfortunately." My vision blurred over as I stared down, listening to the map crinkle closed. The sun in my eyes suddenly vanished as something was pushed down upon my head. I pushed Victor's hat up as I looked up at him. "Sorry, are you okay Xylon?"

"Yeah, I just really wanna see some other people," I began, "We've been out here for a while now, and I am having a good time, but I want to see somebody other than you or our shadows or that random figure in the corner of my eyes sometimes." I avoided the previous topic- I'll admit it. I took off his hat and slammed it down on his head, jumping to account for the height difference between us. He grinned, pushing it down and fixing it. We began walking again, set on going to Primm.

I looked behind Victor and gasped. "Yooo Victor! Check that out!" He looked down at me before turning around and looking at what I was pointing to.

"Now _that's_ Primm."

I looked at Victor again, motioning behind him lightly. "I'm not a huge fan of roller coasters, really."

"Well I can't judge you- I've never been on one!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I don't think there _are_ any functional ones out there..." I brought my hand to my chin, thinking about it.

"Wait- how do you know you don't like them then?" He stared down at me suddenly, his eyes widening a little.

The corner of my mouth curled up a little as I chucked. "They just, uhm, look scary...?" My voice trailed off towards the end as I looked down, fixated on a spot on the road.

He put his arm around me and swayed slightly as we walked, being careful not to trip me. "I think I know what you mean, don't worry!"

I laughed as he threw me around rougher, my leg stretched out to balance my body. My eyes were watering from laughing too much and my mouth hurt from smiling. I elbowed him away from me, leaning over and trying to steady my breathing. I was about to straighten and walk to him but before I could he jogged over to me and held my shoulder. "Hey- hey get down!"

"Oh- hey-" he cut my off my dragging me down to the ground. I looked to where he was pointing and saw a small figure move.

"You _don't_ want to alert the geckos. Not yet. You could most likely just stab it, but I feel that we should coordinate our first encounter." He took out his gun- a weathered 10mm pistol- and disabled the safety. He took aim and I shifted from side to side, watching. Was this a good idea? I was starting to have doubts. It was a gecko! We kill these things all the time back at home! Something felt different about doing it out here, though. Like maybe I'd be jumped by something stronger at some point, and the gecko was a trap.

I made an effort to ignore the shakiness and shortness of breath that suddenly plagued me and I slowly withdrew my broad machete. I kept to the ground, but I did adjust my stance so I'd be ready to launch forward off my feet.

My response time was slower than usual. I sprang off my feet a whole second after Victor fired his shot. The distance between me and the young gecko hunter was closed quickly. We both kicked up dust as we ran towards each other. I drew my arm back and stopped in front of it as I slashed forward. I stepped back as it brought it's claws to the fresh gash across it's head. I ran forward and stabbed it through the back of it's neck. It fell to the ground and writhed pitifully before falling still.

How did I feel? Slightly guilty- even though it would've killed me. Though I also felt pride? Like, look at that! We killed it without getting hurt! Victor certainly did a number on it before I did, though. It leads me to wonder what would've happened if Victor wasn't here.

A hand fell on my shoulder and I jumped. "Fuck! Dude! We gotta drain the blood before it goes bad!" A sudden sense of urgency overtook me as the adrenaline slowly left me.

"Why? Do ya plan on cooking the meat?"

"I mean- I thought so? Why shouldn't we?"

It didn't seem to make a difference to him. I dug through my bag, looking for some kind of string. I bit my lip as my eyes fell upon a spool of sewing string. It'd work, I'd just have to hope it wouldn't snap.

I extended it's limbs and tied them to a pole, stretching out it's torso. I heard from others back where I was from that poles by the road usually meant that it was a 'freeway'. It felt sturdy enough, but I hoped that the pieces of metal above me wouldn't fall.

Victor sat back and watched as I cut open the torso. I put away my machete. I pulled up my sleeves and began pulling out entrails. Blood drained from the creature as I sat back after, waiting. I rose my head towards Victor and put my red arms down shyly. "Do you have some kinda smaller knife? My machete is way too long for this."

He took out one and gave it to me, refusing to touch my hands. Fair enough. "Where did you even learn to do this, anyway?"

"I... don't know. I'm just kinda doing stuff." I began carving out the meat. I took care to avoid the fat, because I didn't like eating the fat in meats. The texture and look of it makes me very uncomfortable.

"Fair enough, but I think somebody should teach you how to do this. It doesn't look half bad, and if we cook it it should be fine, but it doesn't hurt to be educated," He paused before raising his voice again, "Wait, where are you gonna put that?"

"I'll carry it, of course."

"That- are you aware that you're defenseless then?"

"Oh calm down! Primm is just down the road."

He sighed. "What am I gonna do with you? Seriously."

"Remember what I said when you asked before? Our plans haven't changed all too much!" I felt like I was missing the point as he bit his bottom lip and looked at me.

The gecko didn't offer much, but it was fine. Victor didn't retrieve his knife, apparently having an issue with it being covered in blood. I shrugged it off and we carried what little we had to Primm. 


End file.
